Soulmates
by Mexico-sempai
Summary: A girl nicknamed Blackout witnessed a battle between Danny Phantom and Technus. She, like Tucker has a love for Technology. Has Tucker finally found the girl of his dreams. DS TOC
1. Witness

Blackout, as she was known, paced through the crowd fleeing from an unknown enemy that seemed to want to chase her. She was frightened as she pushed through the huge crowd that held her back from escaping the strange presence. When out of nowhere the ghost boy "Inviso-bill" appeared and shot a blast making another intangible. "What is it now Technus? Are you going to reveal your scheme again?" Inviso-bill taunted as he created a shield easily. "No! I am Technus 2.0 now, I don't reveal my secrets anymore whelp." the ghost replied.

Inviso-bill yawned in boredom, "That's what you said last time." The ghost called Technus glared at Inviso-bill, enraged. Blackout turned in fascination to watch the battle between the two ghosts. Inviso-bill peered over his shoulder to see his two best friends running toward him. "Sam, I need the thermos!" Inviso-bill ordered as Blackout glanced down to see a goth girl throw a thermos to Inviso-bill, which he caught and uncapped the lid quickly and pointed the thermos at Technus who narrowed his eyes.

A ray of blue light shot from the thermos and caught Technus pulling him into it. "I will be back, ghost child!" The goth girl glanced up at Inviso-bill and smiled. "Nice job, Danny!" the girl beamed. Blackout peered back at Inviso-bill in confusion. "Inviso-bill..." she whispered to herself which the ghost boy noticed. "I am not Inviso-bill! I'm Danny Phantom!" the boy growled. He glared at Blackout who widened her eyes in surprise. "Danny Phantom?" she inquired. The ghost boy nodded and smirked. "Sorry, Um...Thanks for saving me." Blackout replied. The ghost boy Danny Phantom smirk grew as he floated to the ground beside the goth girl. "Come on, Danny let's go." the goth stated as she took Danny's hand and dragged him away. How strange, Blackout thought as she watched the two disappear into the crowd.


	2. Phase One of Technus's Plan

"What are you going to do, Danny?" Sam questioned. Danny sighed and leaned into his seat as he glanced into Sam's lilac eyes.

"Nothing...Sam, the girl didn't even see me transform...I don't see why you're so worried." Danny replied. Sam nodded and peered over to Tucker who was deeply concentrated looking down at his PDA. Sam frowned at the dark skinned boy.

"Tucker!" Sam growled as she took the PDA out of his hands.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Tucker stated as he glared at Sam who returned the glare. "I was doing research Sam." Tucker continued.

"Too bad. The research will have to wait." Sam replied bitterly as she glanced over at Danny who sighed again. Tucker growled and nodded.

"So what did this girl look like?" Tucker asked.

"...She had light brown hair that ended at her shoulders, hazel eyes.." Sam replied. Tucker peered over at Danny who nodded in agreement.

"Hmm...by your description she sounds like Blackout." Tucker stated.

"Blackout?" Danny and Sam questioned at the same time. "Yes. I heard around that she's a prodigy at using technology...even better than me." Tucker continued.

"I guess then that's why Technus wanted her...it looked like he was chasing her." Danny stated.

"...What do you think Technus is planning now?" Tucker inquired as he glanced in concern at Danny.

"...I guess we just have to wait till Technus comes back to figure it out." Danny said.

Blackout slumped into her seat in front of the computer, hastily typing in the words Danny Phantom into the Google Search Engine. She clicked onto the first website which was a fansite. She scanned the information about the infamous ghost boy which only made her more curious.

_The ghost boy inhabits Amity Park, it is continuely debated about what side he is on. If he is on the good side or the bad side. Many reports about him have said that he was rescued many in danger of recent ghost attacks. Then there is the argument of all the damage he has had inflicted onto the town. The ghost hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton seem to find the ghost boy Danny Phantom a threat and wish to capture and interrogate him. They still continue to hunt him down. _

Blackout sighed, this site was really unhelpful. It was just a dumb fansite made by someone who was obsessed with Danny Phantom. It had so many pictures of him and the ghosts he took down. It just didn't have enough information.

The small blue breath that came from his mouth made Danny shudder and groan in annoyance. He glanced around quickly as he smirked and transformed into his ghost half. He flew into the air and looked around in alert to get blasted in the back. He floated around to see Technus glare in hatred.

"You ruined my plans for the last time ghost child." Technus stated charging at Danny before he could react. "And as punishment you shall help me with my plans." Technus continued while he slapped a small dragonfly shaped pendent onto Danny's shoulder.

"What?!" Danny gaped out in alarm as the pendent shocked him sending him falling to the ground. He slowly got to his knees to see Technus before him, a wicked smirk on his pale face.

"What did y-you do to me?" Danny gasped as he glared at Technus. "...No comment...I have you under my control...that's all you need to know. Now let's go." Technus replied pulling out a remote control and pressed a button which shocked Danny once more. Danny fell back onto the ground and lied for several minutes before getting back up.

"Ready to go, child?" Technus questioned glancing into Danny's now blood red eyes. Danny nodded in response which made Technus's smirk grow.


End file.
